Love is it really forever and for always?
by anime poison
Summary: this is a oneshotsongfic i wrote based upon the song Forever and For always. It starts off with Kagome and Sesshomaru as children growing up through stages of life until they become adults. Reviews are welcome and enjoy!


**I do not own the song, Forever and For Always this song belongs to Shinia Twain. I do not own the characters from the show Inuyasha, I wish I did but sadly I do not. Instead the are owned by the creators of the anime. I do not own the song or the characters, i am simply just using them to express myself through literature of a story. thank you again for your time and i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**  
"Forever and For Always"**

"_Come on Sesshy catch me if you can." She laughed._

"_You can run and hide from this Sesshomaru all you want but you cannot hide!" he called._

_There he ran after the little girl through a meadow of wild flowers. It was a bright and sunny day where everything seemed absolutely perfect. Nothing could ever go wrong._

"_You're not fast enough to catch me Sesshy." She taunted._

"_You will pay for that!" he laughed as he continued to chase her._

_Soon they both stood before a beach where waves washed onto the shore. He tackled her into the sand. There before him she laughed while her black raven hair was covered with sand. Her icy sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the daylight of the sun. She was dressed in a dark green kimono and tied around her was a purple obi. She continued to giggle and laugh as she stared at the little boy who stood before her. His long silver locks of hair blew gently in the breeze of the wind. Staring into those warm amber colored eyes the little girl felt like she was at peace as she admired the rest of the little boy's features. He also had two magenta stripes that adorned each cheek. In the middle of his forehead there was a dark blue half crescent moon, which showed to others that he came from a line of strong descendants._

"Sesshomaru will always be friends right?" The little girl asked.

"Of course Kagome-Chan why do you ask?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"We'll always be **together** …no matter what?" The little girl asked.

"**Forever** and for **always**." He replied.

"You promise?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru promises."

* * *

**In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms**

**And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day...  
**  
**Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always**

**Mmmm, baby…**

* * *

"Sesshomaru where is he?" she thought.

There a young woman waited for him along the beach as her legs were submerged into the lukewarm water. She closed her eyes and leaned back while lying onto the sand.

"I thought he wanted to ask me something." She thought.

As she opened her eyes that's when her lips formed into a smile as he stood there before her.

"Sesshomaru you came." She smiled.

"Aye Kagome-Chan, wow you don't think this Sesshomaru would forget you know do you?" He asked.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru helped her stand up.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing much…just being around you makes me so happy and yet so whole." Kagome explained. "I really hope this feeling does last **forever**."

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome and pulled her into his embrace and whispered the following into her ear.

"**Forever doesn't always have to be so far away, it can actually be closer then the mind wants us to acknowledge it."**

"**Do you think so?" Kagome asked.**

"**This Sesshomaru knows so." He smirked as his tone suddenly turned serious. "Kagome…"**

"**Yes Sesshy." Kagome smiled.**

"**This Sesshomaru has something indeed he does want to ask you." He informed.**

"**Well isn't this a surprise, what is it?" Kagome asked as she stared into Sesshomaru's amber colored eyes.**

"**It would be better to show you rather than to say, words alone cannot express the feelings that dwell inside this Sesshomaru's yet alone." He replied.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Kagome began but soon was silenced by a kiss placed upon her lips by Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome closed her eyes and when she reopened them he stood there looking into her icy sapphire blue eyes with a small smile on his lips.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Kagome began but didn't know what to say.**

"**Kagome…This Sesshomaru loves you, ever since that day." He said. "Become the other half that will finally complete this Sesshomaru's existence."**

"**Sesshomaru…I love you too." Kagome smiled as she placed a small kiss upon Sesshomaru's lips.**

Suddenly Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru's spell binding touch and stood before him with a smirk planted on her face. Sesshomaru stood before her as he raised an eyebrow and cocked it at her.

"I'll become the other half that will complete you Sesshomaru that is only if you can catch me." She laughed as she ran into the waters.

With this being said, Kagome sprinted from Sesshomaru's side out into the waters. Kagome was laughing and having a good time that reminded her of her childhood. She looked back and saw Sesshomaru was catching up with her rather quickly. It wasn't until then he had finally caught her and pinned her down into the shallow water. He stared into her radiating eyes just like he had always done when he was a child. This time it was different though…he was no longer just looking at a friend…but this time his mate…the person that soon would complete the other half that was missing from his life. This was his mate, his lover, his friend, the air that he breathed and the joy of his life. Sesshomaru then pulled Kagome on top of him while she lied against his chest. She smiled at him as he drew her into a passionate kiss.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, Kagome-Chan?" He asked.

"Do you think we'll be together in this existence for all times?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru knows so." He replied.

Kagome smiled as she listened to her loves heart beat before falling asleep waiting for dreams to become a reality.

* * *

**In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart**

**And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...**

**I wanna wake up every morning**

* * *

There she sat under the shade provided by the cheery blossom trees while she admired the sunset before her eyes.

"My how the years are passing me by." She smiled. "And just to think **forever** wasn't so far away."**'**

"Mommy, mommy!" two voices called out.

Kagome turned her head as a smile came onto her lips.

"Mommy will you read Keito and I a bedtime story before we go to bed?" The little girl with long silver locks of hair and amber colored eyes asked excitedly.

"Kietarra stop being so annoying." The little boy with long raven black hair and icy sapphire blue eyes replied in a monotone voice.

"Mommy Keito is being mean!" Kietarra whined.

"Both of you quit it now." Kagome laughed.

"I wish sometimes I didn't have a sister they can be so annoying." Keito smirked.

"Well Keito you know these kinds of things last **forever, like the bond you share with your sister? **You wouldn't really want your sister to go away right? Then who would you have there to keep you company through the good times just as well as the bad?" Kagome asked.

"I know you're right mom." Keito smiled.

"Go inside and pick a bed time story." Kagome smiled.

"Okay." Kietarra answered excitedly.

"This time don't pick the same story Kietarra." Keito called out as he ran after his sister.

There Kagome watched as her children venture off towards the castle. Once they were gone Kagome turned her attention back towards the sunset.

"Children will always be children." Kagome smiled. "Until the time comes when they finally grow up."

"But that won't be until a very long time and forever is pretty long." A voice said.

There he embraced Kagome as while sitting beside her, and during this time he admired the sunset with her. Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

"Aye Kagome." He replied.

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and kissed his lips gently before she pulled away saying.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being by my side **forever** and for **always**." Kagome smiled.

* * *

**In your eyes  
I can still see the look of the one I can still see  
The look of the one who really loves me  
I can still feel the way that you want  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
Else in the world above me  
I can still see love for me **

**I can still see love for me in your eyes  
I still see the love**

**And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...**

**I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms…**


End file.
